kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids World in The Great Mouse Detective
Kids World in The Great Mouse Detective is the sixth crossover film created by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It appeared on YouTube. Plot In London, circa 1897, a young Scottish mouse named Olivia Flaversham is celebrating her birthday with her toymaker father, Hiram. Suddenly, Fidget, a bat with a peg leg, barges in, and after a brief struggle, disappears with Hiram. Fidget takes Hiram to Professor Ratigan who commands him to create a clockwork robot which mimics the Queen of the Mice so Ratigan can rule England. Hiram initially refuses to participate in the scheme, whereupon Ratigan threatens to harm Olivia.Olivia searches to find Basil of Baker Street, a world-famous detective and Ratigan's archnemesis. Returning to London after a tour of duty in Afghanistan, Dr. David Q. Dawson stumbles upon Olivia, and helps her find Basil's residence. At first, Basil is reluctant, but when Olivia mentions Fidget, Basil now realizes his chance to capture Ratigan. Basil and Dawson take Toby, Sherlock Holmes's pet dog, to track Fidget's scent, where they find him in a toyshop stealing clockwork mechanisms and toy soldiers' uniforms. Fidget later traps Olivia by ambushing her from inside a toy cradle. Basil and Dawson pursue Fidget, but become entangled and fall behind. While searching the shop, Dawson discovers Fidget's checklist, to which Basil does some chemical tests to discover the list came from a riverfront near the Thames. Basil and Dawson disguise themselves as sailors and go into a tavern called the "Rat Trap" and follow Fidget to Ratigan's headquarters. They are caught, and Ratigan ties them to a spring-loaded mousetrap connected with a Rube Goldberg machine. Ratigan sets out for Buckingham Palace, where Fidget and his accomplices kidnap the queen. Basil, along with Dawson, deduces the trap's weakness and escape just in time.Back at Buckingham Palace, Ratigan forces Hiram to operate the toy Queen, while the real Queen is taken to be fed to Felicia. The toy Queen declares Ratigan the ruler of all Mousedom, and he announces his tyrannical plans for his new "subjects". Just then, Basil, Dawson and Olivia save Hiram and the real Queen, and apprehend Fidget (along with Ratigan's other henchmen). Basil seizes control of the mechanical queen, making it denounce Ratigan as a fraud and tyrant while breaking into pieces. The crowd, enraged by Ratigan's treason, start climbing on him and defeating his shanty guards (meanwhile, Toby chases down Felicia and delivers her straight to the Royal Guard Dogs). Ratigan frees himself and escapes on his dirigible with Fidget, holding Olivia hostage. Basil, Dawson, and Hiram create their own craft with a matchbox and some small helium-filled balloons, held under the Union Jack. Ratigan throws Fidget (who can't fly) into the Thames River to his death, and then attempts to drive the dirigible himself. Basil jumps on to the dirigible to confront Ratigan, causing him to crash straight into the Big Ben. Inside the clock, Basil manages to get Ratigan's cape stuck on some gears and rescues Olivia and safely delivers her to Hiram. Ratigan, however breaks free and attacks Basil, eventually knocking him to the dirigible, until the clock bell strikes 10:00 and Ratigan falls to his death, taking Basil with him. However, Basil manages to grab the wreckage of Ratigan's dirigible and save himself from falling just in time.Back at Baker Street, Basil and Dawson recount their adventures, as well as the queen's gratitude for saving her life. Afterwards, the Flavershams leave to catch their train. As Dawson tries to leave, a distraught new client persuades both Basil and Dawson to help her. Finally, Basil proclaims Dawson to be his "trusted associate, Doctor Dawson, with whom I do all my cases". Trivia *This is the best episode of Kids World's Adventures Series appear in. *Basil is revealed to be Timothy's uncle *Dumbo makes his appearance. *This is in honor of the film's 25th anniversary. Gallery 500px-Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver_In_The_Adventures_Of_The_Great_Mouse_Detective.jpg Campbell_Meets_The_Great_Mouse_Detective.png DMtGMD_poster_alternate.jpg logan_s_adventures_of_tgmd_chapter_4_by_hewylewis-d5w9c2g.png Spongebob_and_friends_meet_the_great_mouse_detective.jpg Thomas_and_Twilight_Sparkle's_Adventures_of_Basil_the_Great_Mouse_Dectective_Poster.jpg Timon_and_Pumbaa's_adventures_of_The_Great_Mouse_Detective.jpg The_Great_Mouse_Detective.png The_Great_Mouse_Detective.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Animals and Kids films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:DeviantART Category:Kids World/Disney crossovers